This invention generally relates to a method of reducing hysteresis in a sensor. More particularly, this invention is a method and circuit for providing a resultant signal that is substantially free of hysteresis.
A non-contact sensor for measuring force or torque utilizes magnetoelastic material that generates a magnetic field in response to an applied torque. A force or torque applied to the material causes a temporary deformation in a magnetic field that is measured and correlated to a force or torque. The magnetoelastic material generates a magnetic field in response to the applied force. Changes in the magnetic field of the magnetoelastic materials are measured and utilized to derive and measure the applied force according to a known relationship.
Disadvantageously, the magnetoelastic material may not return to an initial state after the release of an applied force. The shift from the initial state causes a zero shift known as hysteresis. Such a shift in zero point affects the desired accuracy of the sensor assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop methods for compensating for the affects of hysteresis in a sensor to improve accuracy and reliability.